consternación musical
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: en esta historia la señorita Michiru es una persona cerrada que al principio se deja guiar por las apariencias, hasta que conoce a su compañera de cuarto la cual le demostrara que lo que realmente importa es lo que se lleva dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1.**Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de la gran mente de la señorita Naoko Takeuchi.

**2.**Esta historia no es escrita por mi los méritos son para la señorita **HARUKA-CHAN 212**, la cual me dio su autorización para traducirla y subirla, yo solo la traduje ya que no hay tantas historias como quisiera de la pareja Haruka y Michiru.

Titulo original: **" Musical dismay "**

Autora: **HARUKA-CHAN 212**

**" Consternación musical "**

**Capítulo 1 **

**"Mamá, acabo de llegar. Sé que me dijiste que te llamara cuando lo hiciera de forma segura, llámame de nuevo cuando recibas este mensaje. Te amo". **

Una joven mujer de pelo aguamarina cerró su teléfono antes de caer de nuevo en su bolso.

Ella procedió a sacar la primera de sus muchas bolsas de la parte posterior del ferrari que sus padres le habían dado como regalo de graduación.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó cuando ella cerró la escotilla.

Ella volvería más tarde para recoger el resto de sus cosas.

Lo primero es lo primero, aunque, tenía que encontrar su habitación.

Siguió a un joven bastante guapo en el edificio y se dirigió a la mesa de registro para recuperar la llave de la habitación.

**"¿Nombre?".**

**"Michiru Kaioh" **

La mujer de más edad en la mesa hojeó las páginas, buscando el nombre de Michiru.

**"Aquí vamos, habitación 412. Sólo necesito que firme diciendo que usted tomó las llaves".**

Le entregó a la joven un lápiz y la vio firmar la parte inferior del papel.

**"Gracias". **

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

**"Gracias, señor".**

Ella sonrió al mismo hombre rubio que había seguido al interior del edificio.

**"No hay problema. ¿En qué piso?".**

Gentilmente le devolvió la sonrisa.

**"Cuarto". **

Ella lo miró mientras el pulsaba el botón pequeño y redondo.

Era 4 centímetros más alto que ella.

Llevaba una camiseta holgada que le hacía parecer mucho más grande que lo que realmente era.

Se dio cuenta de que él trabajaba su cuerpo en el gimnasio.

Los músculos de su antebrazo fueron evidentes mientras agarraba la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro.

Había una bolsa de lona verde en la otra mano.

**"Las damas primero".**

Hizo un gesto a Michiru para que bajara del ascensor primero.

Pronto la siguió, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba como sus caderas se balanceaban.

**"Creo que me va a gustar aquí".**

Su voz era apenas audible, pero aún así, la joven violinista lo escuchó.

Ella se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia él.

**"Lo que sea que estés pensando... no. Estoy aquí por una razón y no es para dormir, con todos los hombres que ponen los ojos en mí".**

Los ojos verdes se abrieron a lo que la mujer le había dicho.

**"Bueno, maldita sea, no se puede culpar a una persona por haber intentado, sin embargo, eres hermosa".**

Ella se sonrojo un poco antes de sonreír.

**"Gracias...".**

Ella miró el llavero que contenía un pequeño óvalo de plástico con su número de habitación, y luego empezó a mirar los números en las puertas.

**"Aquí está...".**

Apenas tomó nota del otro nombre que aparece en la puerta antes de deslizar la llave en la cerradura.

**"Muy bien en este es... somos compañeros de piso".**

El rubio la siguió hasta la habitación y puso sus cosas en una de las dos camas.

**"No, las habitaciones de los hombres están más abajo en el pasillo. Buen intento".**

**"Comprueba el nombre en la puerta. Estoy en el lugar correcto".**

Hizo un gesto con las llaves de ella.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con incredulidad mientras ella abría la puerta de nuevo para ver el nombre.

**"Haruka Tenoh".**

Ella no dijo nada cuando ella se volvió hacia el.

**"Haruka Tenoh, a su servicio". **

Hizo una reverencia, casi de una manera arrogante, con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

**"Pruebamelo. Muéstrame tu licencia de conducir".**

Ella se acercó a él, exigiendo la identificación.

**"Somos prepotentes no...".**

Sacó su billetera de su bolsillo trasero y la abrió, revelando su licencia.

**"Mira, Haruka Tenoh... femenina".**

Ella frunció el ceño a la mujer que tenía delante.

**"Entonces, ¿por qué no me corregiste cuando te confundí con un hombre?".**

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

**"Estoy un poco acostumbrada a ello".**

Ella abrió la cremallera de su mochila y sacó una carpeta que tiró sobre la mesa cercana.

Cuando lo hizo, varias partiduras se aflojaron y separaron de la carpeta..

**"Es una música importante?".**

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró a su compañera que cuidadosamente pasaba el pulgar a través de las páginas.

**"Nunca he oído hablar de ninguno de ellos".**

**"Tal vez porque las escribí yo misma".**

Ella sonrió ante la frustración que la otra mujer estaba mostrando.

**"¿Qué eres?".**

Ella se volvió hacia la mujer cerca de la cama.

**"¿Por qué te vistes y actúas como si fueras un hombre?".**

Haruka se acercó a la mujer más pequeña, casi pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

**"Porque me gustan las mujeres, y es más fácil para mí de esta manera". **

**"Tú... Eres repugnante...".**

Cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

**"No hay manera de que comparta una habitación con una mujer tan inmoral como tu".**

Ella irrumpió en la habitación, dejando a la otra mujer casi en estado de shock.

**"Bueno, no puedo decir que no me ha pasado antes...".**

La rubia murmuró mientras miraba a la otra mujer salir echa una fiera de la habitación.

* * *

**"¿Cómo que no puedo cambiar de habitación? ¿Por qué no me cambia con una chica que no halla firmado?".**

Ella casi gritó a la mujer en el mostrador.

**"¿Por qué necesitas cambiar de todos modos?".**

**"Porque yo no puedo compartir una habitación con una mujer lesbiana. No puedo estar cerca de esa enfermedad todo el año escolar".**

La mujer frunció el ceño.

**"Sra. Kaioh, las habitaciones se asignan en base a sus talentos, calificaciones y grados, y no podemos simplemente permitir que usted tome la habitación de otra persona. Cada estudiante era considerado cuidadosamente. Y en base sobre usted, las calificaciones y talentos de la Sra. Tenoh, la administración que tienen las dos se complementan perfectamente". **

**"Espere a que mi madre se entere de esto".**

Unos estudiantes de más edad no podían dejar de reírse de la joven estudiante de primer año.

**"Esto no es la escuela secundaria cariño. Tendrás que lidiar con tu compañero de cuarto, sea homosexual o no". **

**"Cállate".**

Ella respondió rápidamente al hombre y se dirigió afuera para intentar llamar a su madre.

'Hola, soy Ayame Kaioh. Lo siento pero no estoy aquí por el momento. Lo más probable es que estoy en una reunión y no puedo ser molestada. Por favor deje su nombre y un breve mensaje y llamaré tan pronto como me sea posible'

Michiru suspiro al oír el pitido.

'Mamá, esto es serio, necesito que me llames tan pronto como sea posible. Esta escuela estúpida me pusieron en una habitación con un poco de lesbianas enfermas mentales. Necesito tu ayuda. Ellos no me dejan cambiar de habitación'

Ella volvió a su coche y se subió rápidamente encendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad, en busca de la tienda de libros.

Tenía que encontrar algo para ocupar su tiempo.

Cuanto más tiempo estuviera fuera de la habitación, menos seria el riesgo de contraer el lesbianismo.

'¡Por fin!'

Michiru pensó mientras cogía el teléfono cuando sonó.

Ella estaba agradecida al ver a "mamá" en la pantalla.

**"Mamá, tienes que ayudarme, no puedo estar atrapada en esa habitación durante todo el año con esa cosa".**

Estacionó el coche en una plaza fuera de la tienda de libros.

**"Lo se cariño, recibí tu mensaje. Traté de llamar a la oficina de admisiones de ellos. Me dijeron que a los dos los colocaron juntos debido a sus talentos, calificaciones y grados... Ellos me dijeron lo mismo, que no puedes cambiar tu habitación. Y que tiene que haber una razón legítima". **

**"Pero esta es una razón legítima madre".**

**"Lo se cariño, traté de decirles eso. Ellos no consideran que sea una razón legítima. Sólo se considerará si se puede demostrar que ella estaba tratando de matarte o algo por el estilo. En ese momento ella probablemente seria expulsada ****de la universidad". **

**"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?".**

Levantó la mano y se aferró a la cruz alrededor de su cuello, hablando una oración suave en voz baja.

**"Ignorarla. Estoy segura de que puedes manejar eso. Piensa en tu padre y con qué frecuencia cepillo tu cabello cuando estabas creciendo". **

Michiru sonrió ante lo que su madre le había dicho.

**"Si intenta algo contigo, entonces sólo tienes que ir a la policía y acusarla de intento de violación. Ella estaría fuera de la habitación antes de que puedas firmar el papeleo".**

**"Voy a recordarlo mamá, gracias. Te llamare más tarde para hacerte saber cómo van las cosas bien?".**

**"Está bien. Te quiero cariño. Mantente fuerte".**

**"Yo también te quiero mamá".**

Ella colgó el teléfono antes de salir del coche y entrar en la tienda de libros.

* * *

**Aquí les traigo otra historia que nos habla de la discriminación que muchas personas sufren espero sea de su agrado.  
Señorita Alexia gracias por su observación y si lo que pasa es que cuando la subo del celular y quiero corregir me cambia la letra jajajaja soy nueva en esto pondré todo mi empeño pero ya que la leyó espero que me ayude lastima que no esta registrada saludos y gracias por ayudarme a mejorar la historia con su observación :)**

**Gracias por leer :) M.A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Haruka miró desde su laptop cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la misma belleza de cabello aguamarina caminó hacia ella.

**"Vamos a dejar una cosa clara. No me gustas, y no te gusto". **

**"Tal vez me gustas". **

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que sólo molestaría a la otra mujer.

**"No había terminado de hablar. Es de muy mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando".**

Dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

**"Como he dicho, no me gustas. Así que agradecería mucho si me dejas sola para el resto de este año. Hasta que yo sea capaz de encontrar otra habitación". **

**"¿Cómo puedes decir que no te gusto? Ni siquiera me conoces".**

**"Yo sé más que suficiente para saber que no me gustas Sra. Tenoh".**

Cogió la manija de la puerta.

**"Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que recoger mis cosas de mi coche"**.

Haruka volvió a su ordenador y se burló de la mujer.

**"Si me disculpas, tengo que recoger mis cosas de mi coche. Qué imbécil...". **

Ella entro a su programa de mensajería instantánea e hizo doble clic sobre uno de los nombres que figuraban como online:

Haruka: Odio mi compañera de cuarto.

Otra persona: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso, apenas la conociste?

Haruka: Créeme Setsuna la odio. Y todo porque ella me odia.

Setsuna: Bueno, ¿por qué ella te odia?

Haruka: Porque soy gay.

Setsuna: ¿Es una broma verdad?

Haruka: No, no lo es.

Ella es una maldita cristiana por el amor de Dios.

Setsuna: Bueno, al menos la experiencia de la universidad está empezando a la perfección...

Haruka: Sí... Ahora voy a estar pegada a una chica durante todo el año, escuchando lo desagradable que soy y cómo me voy al infierno.

Ya sé que voy al infierno maldita sea.

Setsuna: Sólo dale tiempo. Está obligada a entrar en razón.

Tal vez incluso crecer un poco y darse cuenta de que no se puede cambiar lo que eres.

Haruka: Sí, supongo. Gracias por tu atención, sólo necesitaba desahogarme con alguien conocido.

Tengo que ir a buscar mis libros.

Las clases comienzan mañana.

Setsuna: Hablamos luego Ruka, tratar de no matar a la pobre chica con tu sarcasmo.

Haruka: Oh, eres una aguafiestas. Adiós.

Setsuna: Adiós.

La rubia cerró su laptop y se deslizó en sus zapatos antes de caminar por la puerta.

Detuvo a una mujer en el pasillo y le pregunto.

**"Disculpe señorita. ¿Dónde está la tienda de libros?".**

La joven le sonrió.

**"Voy para allá ahora. Vamos, te mostraré"**.

Ella puso una bolsa en el interior de su habitación, que resultó estar al lado de la de Haruka.

**"Saliste de esa habitación... ¿eres una mujer?". **

Su voz sonaba casi esperanzada.

La rubia se sonrojo ligeramente.

**"Sí... ¿vas a decirme lo desagradable que soy?". **

Ella frunció el ceño.

**"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es agradable ver que no estoy sola aquí. Soy Aoko. ¿Cómo te llamas?".**

Extendió su mano a la otra mujer.

**"Haruka... encantada de conocerte". **

**"¿Quién te llama repugnante?". **

**"Mi compañera de cuarto...". **

Los ojos de Haruka fueron al suelo de baldosas.

Se estremeció un poco cuando sintió una mano delicada revolver su cabello.

**"Bueno, eso no es muy amable de su parte. Ignórala, ella no sabe lo que dice". **

Haruka se encontró de alguna manera conectada a esa mujer.

Casi como si se hubieran conocido toda su vida.

**"¿De dónde eres?". **

**"De las afueras de Osaka... ¿y tú?".**

Caminaron juntas fuera del edificio, los ojos de la rubia cayó sobre un montículo familiar de cabello aguamarina que estaba luchando con demasiadas bolsas.

**"Espera en un segundo estaré de vuelta".**

Ella se dirigió a la otra mujer.

**"¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?". **

**"No quiero tu ayuda". **

Michiru arrojó una pesada bolsa sobre su hombro y se esforzó por agacharse a recoger la bolsa roja que se encontraba en sus pies.

**"Tu no la quieres, pero parece que la necesitas". **

Ella se inclinó para recoger la bolsa para ella.

**"No toques mis cosas".**

Haruka frunció el ceño.

**"Está bien, como quieras".**

Ella levantó la bolsa hasta la cintura, y miró directo a los ojos de Michiru cuando soltó la bolsa.

**"¿Esa fue tu compañera de cuarto?".**

Aoko enganchó su brazo al de Haruka cuando la rubia volvió a su lado.

De alguna manera la presencia de esa mujer hizo que toda la rabia se drenara de su cuerpo.

**"Sí... Esa es Michiru Kaioh. Ella piensa que es tan poderosa".**

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

**"Pensé que me ibas a mostrar la librería".**

Aoko presiona a la rubia más alta.

**"Eres tan inocente ¿no? Dime Haruka, ¿cuántos años tienes?". **

Las pálidas mejillas de la rubia se volvieron de un rojo carmesí antes de ella responder.

**"18, ¿por qué? ¿Qué edad tienes tu?". **

Ella se rió y apoyó la mano en la mejilla de la rubia.

**"Todavía eres una bebé. Soy de un nivel más alto cariño. Tengo 21". **

**"Así que eso significa que ¿puedes llevarme a todas las partes, entonces?". **

**"Depende, ¿estás lista?".**

Ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer más alta y se inclinó, sus labios estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de los de Haruka.

Haruka se sonrojo profundamente luego lo pensó, ya que poco a poco se alejó.

**"Bueno, yo siempre pensé que sí".**

* * *

**Actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda tengo varios capítulos de las historias adelantados pero mi Internet es un desastre así que eso me retrasara un poco gracias señorita Alexia por darme ánimos y por su observación en el capítulo anterior :) M.A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento haberlos echo esperar con esta historia y sobretodo gracias por sus ánimos ALEXIA, SIEGHART JF, AIDAN ROSS Y MOMOYO20. :) M.A**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Haruka se despertó en la mañana con el canto de su despertador.

Hubo una leve sonrisa en su rostro al recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

"Eres muy insistente..."

Haruka sonrió a la mujer que tenía su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Bueno, tu no peleas conmigo Haruka. Parece que te gusta. ¿No?".

La rubia sólo pudo sonreír.

"Eso es lo que pensaba"

"Eso es tan asqueroso. ¿Pueden por favor salir de mi vista?"

Los dos volvieron su atención a Michiru, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Haruka abrió la boca para luchar, pero fue interrumpida por Aoko.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo no veo a nadie diciéndonos que somos desagradables o pedirnos que salgamos de su vista. Deja de pensar que eres una especie de Dios. No lo serás en esta universidad. Esta universidad no tiene prohibido a los homosexuales de cualquier tipo. Entonces, ¿por qué no tomas esa Biblia y en vez de seguir tratando de reprendernos a nosotros te la metes por el culo?".

Ella soltó una risita mientras miraba la forma de dormir de Michiru.

**"Sí, tienes lo que te mereces".**

Rápidamente se vistió con un par de pantalones de jogging y una camiseta llana.

Después de tomar la llave de la habitación se fue a su sacudida de las mañanas...

"Si yo fuera un hombre, no tendrías este gran problema, ¿verdad?"

Levanté la vista hacia ella, con un rubor en mis mejillas.

"No es eso, es sólo que tengo miedo de mi madre. Ella está pagando para que yo este aquí"

Me estremecí cuando se inclinó para besarme.

Se sentía tan bien besarla.

"Yo podría pagar para que tu puedas estar aquí"

"No puedo permitir que hagas eso..."

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras movía sus labios cálidos en mi oreja y luego mi cuello.

Michiru se despertó de manera agitada.

Sus ojos registraban la habitación oscura y vacía.

Fue sólo un sueño... Un sueño que a ella le gustaba.

Ella gimió mientras que con sus ojos buscaba su reloj

7:50 AM, alargó la mano para apagarlo, bien podía quedarme despierta.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿Por qué iba a estar soñando con otra mujer?

Se quito su camisa de gran tamaño para prepararse para la clase.

**"Bueno, esto es una agradable bienvenida". **

Haruka sonrió cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación que compartía con Michiru.

Por respeto, hizo girar sus ojos de la mujer casi desnuda.

**"¿Podrías salir?".**

Expreso Michiru que rápidamente sacó su manta hasta conseguir cubrir su pecho que estaba al descubierto.

**"Odio tener que decirte esto cariño, pero esta también es mi habitación".**

La rubia sacó una camisa abotonada y un par de pantalones vaqueros.

Se dirigió a su cama para agarrar su bolsa de aseo.

**"¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano?". **

**"Me gusta correr por las mañanas. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? Me gusta tratar de mantenerme en forma, ya sabes. No sólo me siento todo el día, como algunas personas".**

Haruka sonrió mientras salía de la habitación, sabiendo que había fastidiado a su compañera de habitación de nuevo.

Estaba empezando a convertirse en un juego para ella.

No tenía nada en contra de la chica, ella realmente quería conocerla más, pero Michiru no quería saber nada de ella...

* * *

**"Tienes que estar bromeando". **

Michiru exclamó mientras miraba a la misma amenaza rubia entrar en el salón, ella estaba ya sentada 'Por favor, no dejes que se siente conmigo... Señor, por favor que se siente en otro lugar'

Su oración debe haber sido escuchada, por que levantó la vista cuando un joven se sentó a su lado.

**"Eres como un regalo del cielo".**

Ella se sonrojo después que las palabras salieron de su boca.

**"Encantado de conocerte también".**

Él le sonrió.

**"Vi la mirada en tu cara. ¿No te llevas bien con ese hombre rubio?". **

**"Es una mujer, y no... no la tolero. De paso es mi compañera de cuarto". **

**"¿Es... una chica? Debe ser gay entonces". **

**"Sí, es desagradable. Y no me permiten cambiarme de habitación. Ella ha estado detrás de mi desde que nos conocimos en el ascensor". **

**"Bueno, yo no la culpo, eres hermosa". **

**"Por favor... dime que en realidad eres un hombre".**

Él se rió.

**"Sí, mi nombre es Matsu. ¿Puedo ser bendecido con tu nombre?".**

**"Mi nombre es Michiru. Encantada de conocerte".**

Ella le ofreció su mano que él a su vez tomó y besó.

**"Oh, que encantador mama me advirtió de tu tipo. Lo eres sólo hasta conseguir lo que quieres".**

Ella dijo con aire de suficiencia.

**"Michiru, por lo único que estoy aquí es para obtener un título. Si puedo ligar con una mujer, entonces eso es una ventaja. Pero eso no es por lo que estoy aquí". **

**"OK, me estoy asegurando".**

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en la rubia mientras ella se sentaba cerca de la esquina frente a la clase.

**"Gracias a Dios que está allí arriba". **

**"¿Eres buena en escribir música?".**

Sacó un lápiz del bolsillo.

**"Por supuesto. Puedo escribir la mayor parte de mi propia música de violín. Tengo largo tiempo tocando algo que alguien escribió. Me parece que no puedo poner mi corazón en ello".**

**"Bueno, entonces, tal vez puedas ayudarme un poco".**

Arrancó un trozo de papel de su cuaderno de notas y escribió en el...

Le pasó el trozo de papel a ella.

**"Ese es mi número de habitación y el número de mi teléfono celular. Tal vez podríamos salir alguna vez".**

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**"¿Qué estás estudiando aquí?".**

Metió el papel en el bolso.

**"Producción musical".**

"**Entonces, ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?".**

Ella levantó una ceja.

**"Con esta clase. Ellos requieren que tome Composición Musical dicen que para mi es importante. Nunca he sido bueno escribiendo música".**

Ambos abrieron sus libros, cuando el maestro comenzó a hablar.

**"Hey... ¿te gustaría pasar un rato conmigo después de la clase?".**

**"No tengo otra hasta las 4 de la tarde".**

Matsu le sonrió y asintió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Haruka reprocho en voz baja al ver a su compañera de piso riéndose mientras charlaba con un hombre de pelo negro alto.

"Ella no tiene ni idea de la vida universitaria..."

Sacudió sus pensamientos de su cabeza mientras salía del salón de clase para encontrarse con Aoko para el almuerzo.

**"¿Dijistes que tu próxima clase era a las 4?".**

Matsu preguntó, mientras empacaba sus pertenencias.

Michiru asintió y abrazó a sus libros contra el pecho.

**"¿Cuándo es tu próxima clase?". **

**"Esta es realmente mi única clase de hoy".**

Caminó junto a ella al salir del salón de clases.

**"¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Yo invito". **

Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

**"Me gustaría. Sólo tengo que dejar mis cosas en mi habitación". **

**"¿Te puedo acompañar?".**

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le permitió agarrararla de la mano mientras salían del edificio.

**"¿De dónde eres?". **

**"Kyoto... ¿Y tu?".**

Ella movió su mano levemente para atar los dedos con los suyos.

**"En realidad soy nacido y criado en Tokio". **

**"¿Tu no vives en el campus, entonces?". **

**"No...".**

Extendió la mano para mantener la puerta abierta para la mujer más pequeña, con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se permitió que sus ojos viajen a sus caderas.

**"Estoy atrapado en una casa con mis padres. Pero son los mejores". **

**"Mis padres ya no están juntos. Yo vivo con mi mamá. Ella es una persona maravillosa". **

Ella le sonrió al entrar en el ascensor...

* * *

**"¿Por qué no nos saltamos el almuerzo de hoy?". **

Aoko sonrió

**"¿En serio?". **

La mujer rubia sonriendo, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la mujer mayor.

**"Me gustas Haruka. Tu eres diferente".**

Ella soltó una risita.

**"Me han dicho que soy diferente... pero normalmente no de buena manera".**

Ella dejó audazmente viajar sus manos bajo la camisa de Aoko para descansar sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda baja.

**"No tienes que ser tan tímida Ruka".**

Ella se inclinó para capturar los labios de la rubia en un beso apasionado.

Comenzó a trabajar en los botones de la camisa de Haruka antes de escuchar el sonido de una llave en la puerta.

**"¿Pensé que tu compañera de cuarto saldría por un tiempo?".**

Aoko se aparto de Haruka para sentarse a su lado.

**"Yo podría haber jurado que tardaría, dado el hecho de que ella salió del salón de la mano con un chico".**

Haruka se recostó en su cama.

Aoko siguiendo su ejemplo, se acurrucó en los brazos de la rubia.

**"Oh... qué asco...".** Dijo Michiru con repugnancia.

**"¿Podrían hacer eso en otro lugar?". **

**"La última vez te recordé que esta también es mi habitación cariño".**

Ella sonrió y le susurró al oído de su amor.

"El juego".

**"Eso es caliente...".**

Matsu dijo en voz baja desde la puerta mientras observaba a las dos mujeres tendidas en la cama.

Su mente comenzó a divagar mientras miraba a Michiru.

**"Pero sabes que quieres quedarte a ver".**

Haruka inclinó la cabeza para permitir el acceso a Aoko.

Michiru cerró los ojos y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Matsu no lo hizo bien.

Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la pareja que ahora estaba haciendo y compartiendo tiernos detalles.

**"Vamos a salir de aquí Matsu. Eso es asqueroso".**

Ella agarró su mano y lo llevó fuera de la habitación.

**"Es caliente, ver a dos chicas juntas".**

Él sonrió a la niña más pequeña.

Michiru le gruñó, apretó los puños y empezó a alejarse.

**"Los hombres... dos cabezas... un cerebro". **

**"Hey, Michiru no quise decir eso. ¡Vamos!".**

Corrió tras ella.

**"Por favor espera". **

Él la agarró de su muñeca y la obligó a girar hacia él.

**"Lo siento Michi".**

Él inclinó la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran.

**"¿Qué es lo que sientes?".**

Dio un paso atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

**"Lo siento por decir eso acerca de ellas".**

**"¿Y?". **

Él le dio una mirada un poco confundido.

**"Y... ¿qué?".**

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se movió para ir más allá de él, pero él no se lo permitió.

**"Y eso es repugnante e inmoral".**

Él suspiró y luego dijo

**"Fue repugnante verlas juntas...".**

**"¿Podemos ir a comer ahora, tengo hambre?".**

* * *

**"Segura que esa perra compañera tuya estará de regreso pronto de su pequeña cita con el Sr. Macho".**

Aoko llegó a ciegas en el suelo para encontrar la camisa. Haruka asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama para recuperar su ropa también.

**"No puedo soportarla a ella y todos sus pequeños comentarios".**

**"Ella es solo de mente estrecha, no sabe lo que es el verdadero amor".**

Aoko agarró la mano de la rubia y la llevó a su habitación. La camisa de Haruka sólo tenia dos botones cerrados para cubrir su pecho desnudo. Matsu tragó el nudo en la garganta mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Al ver a la mujer rubia medio desnuda ser arrastrada a través del pasillo.

**"Apuesto que estuvieron haciéndolo toda la tarde". **

**"Yo realmente no quiero pensar en eso". **

Michiru sacó la llave de su bolsillo para ir a su habitación.

**"Puedes venir si quieres. Lo siento la habitación sigue siendo un desastre. Ninguna de nosotras realmente ha terminado de desempacar todavía".**

De buena gana la siguió hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

**"¿Tocas el violín?".**

Extendió la mano para tocar la caja de cuero costosa que se encontraba en su escritorio

**"Sí".**

Ella golpeó la mano de la caja y la puso sobre la cama. Ella le sonrió y se acercó a la pared para darle espacio para sentarse a su lado.

**"Tal vez algún día tu podrías tocar para mi".**

**"No me gusta tocar en frente de una audiencia".**

Ella se sentó para acercarse un poco más a él. Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

**"Eres diferente a otras mujeres Michi".**

Él puso su mano suavemente sobre la de ella. Ella lo miró, pero no se alejó.

**"Tienes una gran actitud, y eso me gusta".**

Su voz era más suave cuando se acercó para besarla.

Ella aceptó amablemente el beso.

Era su primer beso.

Se relajó al instante, permitiendo que su brazo libre se envuelva alrededor de su cuello, profundizando poco a poco el beso.

Estaba tan atrapada en su apasionado beso que ella apenas se dio cuenta que él puso su espalda en la cama.

Y movió una de sus manos para descansarla en su cadera, y luego un poco menos de su camisa sobre su estómago desnudo.

**"No...". **

Ella rompió el beso, tenia un rubor en sus mejillas mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

**"Apenas te conozco". **

**"Puedes confiar en mí Michi, nunca te aria daño".**

Permitió que la besara de nuevo, con la misma pasión que el primero.

El dejó escapar un suave gemido mientras movía su mano asía su pecho, antes de que pudiera tocarla ella se apartó.

**"No...".**

A el no le gustó esa respuesta.

**"Me tienes todo encendido. Así que esto es tu culpa".**

Levantó la mano para golpearla.

El anillo en su mano izquierda hizo una profunda herida en la mejilla de la mujer pequeña.

**"¡Basta!".**

Ella casi gritó.

Todos sus intentos de empujarlo fracasaron miserablemente.

Ella gimió cuando él empujó su camisa hacia arriba.

**"¡No!".**

Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que alguien la oyera.

**"¿Qué fue eso?".**

Haruka miró hacia la puerta de Aoko.

**"Estoy segura de que no era nada bebe, vuelve aquí". **

Ella tiró de ella para besarla de nuevo.

**"¡Ayúdenme!".**

Michiru gritó desde la habitación al otro lado del pasillo.

**"Eso sonó como Michiru...".**

Haruka se sentó y se abrochó rápidamente su camisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Ella no dudó mientras corría a su habitación y sacó al hombre fuera del cuerpo casi desnudo de Michiru.

**"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?".**

Ella le dio un puñetazo, lo suficiente para escuchar un chasquido de su nariz.

Eso no fue suficiente, continuó hasta que finalmente el chico se desmayó en el suelo y su mano estaba cubierta con una mezcla de la sangre de el y su propia sangre.

Michiru apenas miró a la persona que colocó una manta sobre su cuerpo y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ella sabía que era Haruka, pero ella no le importaba en ese momento, ella se acurrucó al tacto reconfortante y comenzó a sollozar.

**"Estás bien ahora... shhh...".**

Haruka acarició el cabello de la mujer mientras hablaba en un tono suave.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Aoko desesperadamente hablar con alguien por teléfono, una multitud también se había formado fuera de la habitación.

**"Aoko entra aquí y cierra la puerta...".**

Ella escuchó y obligó a la gente de la habitación a cerrar la puerta, sin dejar de hablar con el departamento de policía.

**"Vas a estar bien Michi...". **

**"Gracias...".**

Ella dijo en voz baja entre sollozos, agarrándose a la rubia que tenia su camisa empapada por el llanto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**"¿Estás segura que quieres verla Ruka? esa es la chica que te odiaba desde que te conocí". **

Aoko enlazó sus dedos con los de su novia.

**"No me importa lo que me ha hecho... nadie se merece lo que casi le pasa a ella".**

Ella se estremeció y trató de tirar de la mano de la enfermera que estaba tratando de envolver su mano.

**"No va a mejorar si no me dejas hacer esto Haruka". **

Sacó la mano de la rubia de nuevo y coloco la venda.

**"Le diste una golpiza a ese tipo...". **

**"Se lo merecía...". **

Hablaba en voz baja, no vio a la enfermera como ella cosió y luego envolvió su mano.

**"¿Cuándo puedo ver a Michiru?". **

**"Bueno, una vez que termine podrás ir, pero tienes que quedarse quieta".**

Aoko sonrió al berrinche que daba su pareja parecía un bebe.

Haruka gimió y apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras la enfermera aplicaba más presión a la mano dañada.

Ella suspiró de alivio cuando finalmente termino.

**"¿Puedo ir ahora?".**

Ya estaba empezando a ponerse de pie.

**"Sí ya hemos terminado aquí". **

**"Gracias". **

Tomo a Aoko de la mano para salir prácticamente corriendo de la sala de enfermería...

**"Ruka... ¿Por lo menos sabes si a ella le gustan las flores?".**

Aoko negó con la cabeza mientras Haruka sacó dinero de su cartera para pagar las flores.

**"A todo el mundo le gustan las flores".**

Ella aceptó el cambio antes de que ambas caminaran desde la tienda de regalos y se dirigieron por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Michiru.

**"Mamá... estoy bien".**

La belleza de cabello aguamarina apenas miró a su madre.

Estaba avergonzada por lo que había sucedido.

La luz procedente de la ventana mostraba el moretón púrpura oscuro en la mejilla derecha.

Ella apretó la manta sobre sus rodillas, tenía más contusiones evidentes en las muñecas donde él la había tomado.

**"Yo no te quiero en esa escuela nunca más". **

La Sra. Kaioh se colocó delante de la visión de su hija.

**"¿Mira lo que te hizo? ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás bien?, tienes los ojos hinchados, tus muñecas lastimadas".**

**"¿Podemos entrar...?".**

Haruka llamó suavemente a la puerta abierta antes de caminar con Aoko tímidamente tras sus espaldas.

Michiru levantó la mirada y sonrió suavemente a sus salvadores.

**"Haruka... Aoko...".**

Los oídos de su madre se animaron en el tono de voz de su hija.

**"Mamá... si no fuera por ellas...".**

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, las lágrimas se forman en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Haruka le ofreció a la mujer mayor la mano izquierda después de mostrar su mano derecha que estaba fuertemente envuelta.

**"Es un placer conocerla Sra. Kaioh".**

Haruka habló con mucho encanto.

**"Tienes buenos amigos aquí Michiru...".**

**"Mamá, Haruka es mi compañera...".**

Michiru se detuvo, sin saber como su madre iba a reaccionar.

**"... ¿Esta es tu compañera de cuarto...?".**

Ella miró a la pareja por la confusión.

**"Espera... ¿tú eres... lesbiana...?".**

Miró a Haruka, en estado de shock.

Haruka frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la mujer mayor.

**"Sí, yo soy lesbiana". **

Su tono se volvió frío rápidamente.

**"Debería darme las gracias por ser su compañera de cuarto... si no fuera así ella estaría en una situación mucho peor en estos momentos". **

Aoko interrumpió cuando se terminó el amor.

**"Y el hecho de que somos gay, no significa que hacemos esto a la gente". **

Haruka le dio la espalda a la mujer y le ofreció las rosas blancas a su compañera de cuarto.

**"Ninguna mujer merece ser tratada así. No importa la razón". **

Michiru se sonrojo mientras tomaba las flores, era una oferta de paz de la mujer que la había salvado.

**"Mamá, ¿puedo hablar un minuto con Haruka y Aoko?".**

Miró las flores que yacía en su regazo.

Ella esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de mirar a la rubia.

**"Gracias...".**

Haruka sonrió suavemente.

**"Sólo espero que hubieras hecho lo mismo si se invirtieran los papeles".**

Michiru asintió.

**"No creo que el vaya a olfatear algo por un buen tiempo". **

Ella levantó la mano vendada.

**"¿Qué tan malo es?".**

Pregunto observando su mano

**"Solo unos puntos... nada importante".**

La rubia miró los pies de la cama antes de ver a Michiru le pidió permiso, se sentó y miró a la mujer.

**"¿Estamos en paz ahora?". **

**"Simplemente me va a tomar algún tiempo para acostumbrarme, es todo".**

Michiru desvió los ojos de la rubia, todavía demasiado avergonzada para mirarla.

* * *

**Hasta aquí se las dejo espero que disfrutaran de la lectura :) M.A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**"Tienes que cuidarte Haruka, en el hospital dijeron que los analgésicos pueden causar somnolencia". **

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en su computadora y apretó el botón de encendido.

**"He estado en los analgésicos antes que en el amor, y no me molestaban. ¿Por qué estos serian diferentes?".**

**"Ten cuidado con la mano".**

Aoko frunció el ceño y se inclinó para besar a Haruka apasionadamente.

**"Me preocupo por ti. Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy". **

**"Voy a estar bien, puedo cuidar de mí misma Aoko. Ve a descansar, que ha sido un día estresante para todos".**

Ella juguetonamente empujó a la mujer más pequeña fuera de su habitación.

Setsuna: No he sabido nada de ti desde que empezó la escuela, ¿cómo va todo con tu compañera de cuarto?

El equipo de Haruka apenas carga antes que el mensaje apareciera en su pantalla.

"Por lo menos, dame un minuto primero... maldita sea..."

Su respuesta fue lenta mientras se encontraba escribiendo sobre todo con la mano izquierda.

Haruka: bueno, yo golpee a un chico hasta desmayarlo y tengo una mano por el momento...

Setsuna: ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Haruka: Michiru, ella fue atacada... Un chico trató de violarla.

Setsuna: ¿Quién es Michiru?

Haruka: Setsuna ella es mi compañera de piso

Setsuna: Pero eso no me dice lo que te pasó en la mano.

Haruka: Estaba llegando a eso... yo estaba en la sala y ella gritó, entré y lo saqué de encima, le pegué... mi mano se maltrato y me tuvieron que tomar unos puntos. La rubia se inclinó sobre el brazo para tomar una botella de agua de la nevera.

Ella tomó un largo trago y se recostó en la silla, esperando la respuesta de Setsuna.

Como se mecía en la silla ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia un lado cuando vio una larga grieta en el yeso.

**"Pobre yeso".**

Hablaba en voz baja antes de volver a la pantalla.

Setsuna: ¿te dieron algunos analgésicos?

Haruka: si... No tengo ni idea de como se llaman. De nuevo se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

"Y dijo Aoko que me canso".

Ella se echo a reír en un pequeño ataque de risa mientras giraba una vez en el asiento.

Setsuna: ¿hidrocodona?

Haruka: si... creo que es ese.

Setsuna: Es necesario tener cuidado con eso Haruka.

No se puede conducir ni nada.

Eso es algo fuerte.

**"Haruka estas aquí... Hola". **

Michiru miró a la rubia en el mostrador mientras entraba en la habitación, tenia su brazalete del hospital todavía alrededor de su muñeca, en la mano derecha las rosas que su compañera le había dado.

**"Hola".**

Ella hizo un gesto a la mujer en la puerta.

**"Bienvenida a casa". **

Ella volvió su vista hacia la pantalla del ordenador cuando Michiru le dio una mirada divertida.

Setsuna: Creo que deberías descansar Ruka.

Haruka: No estoy cansada, sólo son las 9.

Setsuna: Ruka, ve a descansar.

Haruka: no.

**"¿Cómo está tu mano Haruka?".**

Michiru coloco el florero en el alféizar de la ventana antes de sentarse en la cama.

La rubia señaló con la mano vendada por extraña razón a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina, sus ojos nunca se apartaron del monitor del ordenador.

Haruka: Ella esta preguntándome como estoy.

Setsuna: Tal vez ella sólo quiere hablar contigo.

Haruka: pero yo no.

**"¿No que?".**

Michiru metió las piernas bajo su cuerpo mientras miraba a su compañera de piso mirar fijamente la pantalla mientras escribía.

"Dije que no".

Señaló de nuevo.

Setsuna: Haruka la medicina te está haciendo descabellada, ve a acostarte antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Haruka: Yo no soy estúpida Sets.

Setsuna: Nunca dije que eras estúpida Ruka.

**"¿No qué?"**

La violinista le preguntó una vez más.

**"No es tu turno". **

Michiru se tapó la boca para reírse de lo infantil que la rubia había sonado durante su última declaración.

**"¿Te dieron medicamentos Haruka?". **

**"Sí".**

Finalmente miró a la otra mujer.

**"¿Que quieres?". **

**"¿Cómo está tu mano?". **

**"¡Oh!".**

Ella levanta su mano para mostrarla a su compañera de cuarto.

**"Todo bien".**

Ella dijo, levantando la mano hacia arriba y asintiendo con la cabeza con orgullo.

**"¿cómo te sientes?".**

No pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su cara.

Tomó a Haruka unos minutos para registrar lo que Michiru le había preguntado.

**"No esta tan mal ¿Ves?".**

Se asomó a las vendas, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando Michiru le tomo la mano.

**"No te las quites".**

Ella tiró de sus manos lejos, haciendo un mohín.

**"Así que tienes sed".**

Haruka abrió la botella de agua para tomar otra copa sólo que esta se le derramo.

Casi toda el agua cayó sobre su camisa.

**"¡Maldición!".**

Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la cómoda**.**

**"Deja que te ayude". **

**"Soy una niña grande, puedo hacerlo sola".**

Ella luchó para tirar de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Michiru no pudo contener la risa más.

La rubia difícilmente parecía que tenía 5 años.

**"Te vas a hacer daño Haruka". **

**"Hablas como Setsuna, que bien".**

Ella finalmente fue capaz de conseguir colocar su camisa sobre su cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

Setsuna: Haruka ¿estás bien?

Setsuna: ¿Haruka...?

La rubia gruñó mientras miraba a la computadora.

Michiru se levantó y se acercó a la rubia para ayudarla con la camisa nueva.

**"Deja que te ayude". **

**"Ok...". **

Ella dio un paso atrás, sin darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba en su cama.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ella estaba acostada boca arriba, con su cuerpo temblando de risa.

**"Mm... sueño...".**

Cerró los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la segunda almohadilla en su cama.

**"Cómodo...".**

Cayó profundamente dormida.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la violinista nunca se desvaneció mientras le ponía una manta sobre el cuerpo de su compañera de cuarto.

Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante la actuación de niña pequeña que la rubia daba.

'Linda'.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente de su propio pensamiento, lo único que la sacó de su concentración fue el constante sonido de la computadora de Haruka.

Setsuna: Haruka ¿estás bien?

Setsuna: Por favor, háblame ¿que pasó?

Michiru se sentó frente al ordenador y, lentamente, comenzó a escribir.

Haruka: Es Michiru, Haruka esta en la cama.

Setsuna: ¿Está bien?

Se cubrió la boca para reírse de la rubia que estaba murmurando cosas al azar en la almohada que estaba acunando.

Haruka: Ella está bien... Se echo el agua encima

Se cambio, pero terminó cayendo en la cama.

Ella se durmió.

Setsuna: Eso suena como ella.

Ella siempre se convierte en un bebé cada vez que toma la medicina.

Haruka: Ella murmura cosas en su almohada ahora.

¿Debo dejarla dormir?

Setsuna: Déjala que duerma, no recordara nada en la mañana.

Cómo... estas tu, Ruka me dijo lo que pasó hoy.

Michiru se mordió el labio y se miró las manos.

Odiaba ver los moretones.

Ella suspiró y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

Haruka: Estoy bien... si no fuera por ella, pero...

Setsuna: Ambas están bien, eso es lo que importa.

Haruka: Ha sido un largo día para las dos, creo que me voy a ir a descansar también.

Fue un placer conocerte.

Setsuna: El placer fue mío... cuida de ella por mí. Dios sabe que ella no me escucha.

Michiru cerró la mensajería, tomando las palabras de Setsuna.

Confiaba en una extraña para cuidar de su mejor amiga.

**"Tan lindo mis...".**

Era lo único que se oía que decía la rubia durmiendo.

**"¿Qué fue eso...?".**

Michiru se acercó más a su compañera de cuarto.

**"Monos voladores".**

Haruka dijo felizmente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**jajajajajaja esta Haruka y sus monos voladores jaja al menos estaba feliz. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas saludos a todos, perdón por no actualizar tan pronto pero mi internet no ayuda tenia problemas con el y de paso no encuentro los otros capítulos así que tengo que pasarlos del celular de nuevo a la computadora.  
**

**Gracias por todo :) M.A**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 **

**Un mese después**

**"Hey Michi, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?". **

La violinista dejó su portátil a un lado para mirar a su amiga.

**"¿Composición de nuevo?".**

Ella se rió mientras la rubia asintió.

**"Tu nunca vas a terminar esa canción antes del viernes... no a este ritmo".**

Haruka puso mala cara.

**"Bien, bien, tráeme mi violín y déjame verla".**

Durante las últimas cuatro semanas, Michiru y Haruka habían sido casi inseparables.

En realidad comenzó a agradecer a Matsu por lo que había intentado hacer.

Si no fuera por sus acciones, Michiru probablemente no le hubiera dado a su compañera una oportunidad.

Habían aprendido que tenían mucho en común, gustos similares en música, comida, y la televisión.

**"Bueno, si mi mano sanara rápido, sería capaz de tocar el piano".**

La rubia se sentó en la cama de Michiru.

**"No tienes que sacármelo Ruka. Me alegro de que ya no estés tomando esos analgésicos. No creo que podría haber soportado 'lo de los monos voladores' por mas tiempo".**

**"No sé de qué estás hablando".**

Michiru saco su violín y puso la partitura delante de ella.

**"¿No te acuerdas de los monos voladores?".**

Haruka se sonrojo.

**"Toca ya, por favor. Tengo que terminar esto".**

Dejó que sus ojos se cierren mientras escuchaba la suave música que venía del instrumento.

Desde la primera vez que escucho a su amiga tocar el violín le encanto.

Se encogió cuando Michiru tuvo problemas con algunas de las notas al final.

**"Tengo que arreglar eso".**

**"Si no lo haces... ninguna persona normal sería capaz de tocar esto". **

**"Bueno...".**

Se puso de pie para tomar su pluma.

**"Tu no eres una persona normal".**

Ella sonrió.

**"Tienes suerte de que no te abofeteó Ruka. Ahora arréglalo para que pueda tocarlo. Tengo que hacer mi propia tarea también ¿sabes?".**

Ella se sentó en la cama y procedió a cambiar la música.

**"¿Terminaste tu propia canción para el viernes?".**

La mujer asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**"La terminé el mismo día que nos dieron la tarea".**

**"¿Puedo oírla?".**

Michiru sólo asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre Haruka para agarrar la carpeta.

La rubia se estremeció ante el contacto sutil.

'Nunca podre decirle que me estoy enamorando de ella...'

Ella negó con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

No entendía por qué Michiru agarró la música cuando ella sólo cerró los ojos mientras tocaba la melodía suave.

**"Eso fue hermoso".**

Habló cuando la canción terminó.

**"Gracias".**

Un rubor se visualizo en las mejillas de Michiru.

Dejó que sus ojos se encontraran, por un breve momento.

**"¡Aquí!".**

Ella empujó el otro papel a la rubia.

**"Ve a terminar esto". **

**"Bien, bien, me voy". **

Ella tomó su papel y regresó a la mesa justo antes que llamaran a la puerta.

**"Esta abierto, adelante".**

La figura del otro lado empujó lentamente la puerta abierta, tenía una mirada solemne en su rostro.

**"¿Puedo hablar contigo Ruka?". **

**"Hey Aoko".**

Michiru apenas levantó la vista de su cuaderno, después de haber reconocido la voz.

**"Hey Michi... Ruka por favor...".**

Haruka asintió y se puso de pie para seguir a la niña más pequeña a la habitación.

**"¿Podríamos hablar aquí?".**

Echó un vistazo a Michiru.

**"Me voy. Voy a estar en el salón". **

Ella tomo su mochila y la lanzó por encima del hombro antes de salir de la habitación.

**"¿Qué pasa cariño?".**

Haruka se sentó en la cama y atrajo a Aoko más cerca de ella, pero la chica más pequeña la detuvo.

**"No puedo seguir con esto Haruka...".**

Sus ojos no se apartaban del suelo mientras hablaba.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?". **

**"Haruka... eres tan joven... quiero decir...".**

Ella suspiró, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**"Me graduare este año".**

**"Eso no significa que no podamos seguir viéndonos".**

La rubia frunció el ceño, sintiendo como se acumulaban lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

**"No estoy enamorada de ti Ruka". **

Ella acarició suavemente la mejilla de la rubia forzando a sus ojos para que la miraran.

**"Eres una persona increíble, sé que encontrarás a alguien que pueda corresponderte... Lo siento". **

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dejando a Haruka sin palabras.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, levantó la mano para golpear la almohada, hizo una mueca cuando el dolor viajó hasta el codo.

No se detuvo hasta que las lágrimas finalmente la alcanzaron y se desplomó sobre la almohada, llorando.

**"¿Todo bien?".**

Michiru dijo mientras entraba en la habitación diez minutos más tarde.

**"¿Ruka?".**

Dejó caer su mochila al suelo y corrió al lado de su amiga.

**"¿Qué pasó?".**

**"Aoko rompió conmigo".**

Las lágrimas de la rubia se habían secado, dejando los ojos rojos e hinchados.

La mano de ella, había comenzado a hincharse de los impacto constantes.

**"Ruka Lo siento mucho".**

Las palabras de Michiru eran reconfortantes, se acostó junto a su compañera de piso y la atrajo hacia sí.

**"¿Te dijo por qué?".**

Sus palabras eran suaves mientras hablaba.

**"Ella me acaba de decir que soy tan joven... que ella se graduara este año".**

Haruka cerró los ojos.

**"Esa no es razón para romper con alguien".**

Michiru respiró hondo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello rubio.

La estaba destrozando verla así.

'No quiero que le hagan daño'.

Ella cerró los ojos sus pensamientos la consumían.

'¿Por qué me duele tanto verla así?'

Sintió la respiración de la otra mujer más relajada.

Debe de estar durmiendo.

Es tan tranquila cuando duerme.

Dios, ¿qué estoy pensando?

No puedo pensar así.

No... No puedo

Se apartó de Haruka sólo para que dos fuertes brazos se envolvieran alrededor de su cintura y la abrazaran.

**"No te vayas...".**

Haruka murmuró suavemente y recostó su cabeza contra el estómago de Michiru volviendo a dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

**Diciembre - dos meses más tarde.**

**"Necesitas quedarte en cama Ruka". **

Michiru empujó con cuidado a la rubia para que volviera a la cama.

**"Voy a traerte un poco de medicina".**

Haruka se quejó antes de toser en su almohada.

**"Estoy bien".**

Cerró los ojos, tirando la almohada cerca de su pecho.

**"Mucho calor...".**

Se quitó las mantas sólo para ponerlas de nuevo en su cuerpo.

**"Cuando se tiene fiebre se necesita sudar. Es mejor que estés arropada para cuando vuelva".**

Le advirtio Michiru, suspiró antes de coger las llaves del coche y tomar su abrigo.

**"Está nevando afuera, ten cuidado".**

Fue todo lo que la rubia era capaz de balbucear antes de quedarse dormida.

Michiru sonrió a su compañera de cuarto antes de ponerse las botas y salir.

Una vez que llegó a su coche, luchaba por conseguir que encendiera.

**"Vamos por favor, vamos".**

Decía mientras seguía intentando que encendiera.

**"Eso es". **

Ella susurró mientras oía el motor ronronear.

Michiru regresó de la farmacia cerca de una hora, luego de salir de la habitación.

Los caminos estaban cubiertos de nieve, estaba agradecida de que eran vacaciones de invierno y la mayoría de los estudiantes habían ido a su casa durante este tiempo.

Mientras ella se detuvo en su habitual lugar de estacionamiento sus neumáticos deslizaron por el pavimento.

Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y enderezó el coche lo mejor que podía antes de apresurarse a entrar.

Cuando entró en la habitación fue recibida por una tos ronca.

Colocó su abrigo en la parte posterior de la silla de la computadora y dejó sus botas en la puerta, para que se secaran.

**"¿Haruka?".**

Ella la llamo, para ver si estaba despierta.

**"He vuelto". **

**"OK...".**

Haruka pateó el resto de la manta de su cuerpo caliente.

La frente y el cuello estaban cubiertos de sudor.

**"Tengo algo de medicina para ti Ruka".**

Se sentó en el borde de la cama de su amiga y la ayudó a incorporarse.

**"Espero que te guste la cereza".**

Ella sonrió.

**"No puedo saborear nada de todos modos, así que realmente no importa".**

Se tragó la medicina que se le había ofrecido.

**"¿Cómo es que no has ido a casa para las fiestas?".**

Michiru apretó el dorso de la mano a la frente de la rubia y frunció el ceño ante el calor que hacía.

**"No me gusta conducir en la nieve... y tú estás enferma. Si no me quedo, ¿quien se haría cargo de ti?".**

Fue en ese momento cuando ella se sonrojó ante su propio pensamiento.

No quería nada más que darle a su amiga un beso suave y calmante.

**"Tal vez debería haber ido a la enfermería".**

Haruka se levanto con cuidado hasta conseguir la botella de agua.

**"¿Por qué lo haces?". **

**"Has cuidado bien de mí".**

Ella tiró de la silla de la computadora para sentarse en ella.

**"Primero con mi mano, y ahora esto".**

Antes de que ella fuera capaz de hablar fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Michiru sonando.

**"¿Hola?". **

**"Michiru ¿Dónde estás? ¿Pensé que ibas a venir a casa para tu descanso de vacaciones?".**

**"Mamá sabes que odio conducir cuando está nevando. Las calles están bastante mal lo comprobé cuando fui a la farmacia a comprar medicamentos para Ruka".**

Ella respondió, dibujando una sonrisa a su compañera de piso.

**"¿Así que no vas a venir a casa para Navidad?".**

Su voz era suave, mostrando un poco de dolor.

**"Mamá, no puedo...".**

Miró a Haruka.

**"No puedo dejar a Ruka aquí sola en Navidad...". **

**"Bueno tráela contigo, es de la familia después de lo que hizo para ayudarte".**

Los ojos de Michiru se agrandaron mientras miraba a su amiga.

**"Mamá te invito a la casa para navidad Ruka".**

Una triste sonrisa se mostró en los labios de la rubia.

**"No he tenido una Navidad real en años...". **

**"Escuche eso... Entonces va a venir, Espero verlas mañana por la noche".**

Antes de que la violinista respondiera la llamada se cortó.

**"Ella espera vernos mañana por la noche... No hay manera de que podamos salir esta noche, está nevando muy fuerte".**

Se puso a mirar por la ventana.

**"No me gusta conducir con este tiempo".**

**"Puedo conducir entonces". **

Haruka dio un paso atrás para mirar por encima de su cabeza, viendo la nieve acumula.

Ella se estremeció ante el olor del perfume de Michiru.

**"No se puede manejar cuando estás...".**

Michiru se dio la vuelta, y su rostro aterrizo en el pecho de Haruka.

Ella tardó en apartarse, mientras que su cara enrojecia al instante

**"Lo siento...".**

Sus palabras eran suaves.

**"No se puede manejar cuando estás enferma Ruka".**

Inconscientemente Haruka dejó que sus brazos envolvieran a Michiru, impidiendo que escapara.

**"Voy a estar bien para conducir por la mañana".**

Haruka apoyó la cabeza encima de Michiru, todo su cuerpo se relajo.

**"Tengo una excelente enfermera".**

El cuerpo de la mujer más pequeña se tensó cuando ella la acercó, sus manos naturalmente, descansaban sobre el estómago de Haruka.

Una caricia suave en la espalda relajo su cuerpo.

'Ella me hace sentir tan segura'

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras trataba de empujar esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza.

'No puedo yo no... ¿Me estaré enamorando de ella?'

Se echó hacia atrás para mirar a la rubia que la sostenía.

Sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios bien definidos y suaves, un ligero rubor se visualizo en sus mejillas mientras se preguntaba como se sentiría... Como seria su sabor...

Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, avergonzada por sus reacciones extrañas hacia la rubia.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar su mirada una vez más en la cara de la mujer más alta.

'Sólo una vez... Entonces sabré'

Sus ojos miraban hacia abajo a los labios de Haruka.

'No debería' Se reprendió a sí misma.

**"Me encanta cuando nieva".**

Haruka habló en voz baja mientras miraba a la mujer en sus brazos.

**"Es muy tranquilo".**

Movió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Michiru con el pulgar.

**"Tan hermoso".**

**"No tosas en mí o te saco para afuera".**

Estaba agradecida por las palabras de Haruka, la sacaron de su batalla interior.

'Ella enloquecerá si lo hago' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en la mano que estaba contra su cara.

Miró de nuevo.

Desechar la duda, mientras presionaba sus labios a los de Haruka.

* * *

No se habló una palabra sobre el beso que compartieron la noche anterior, ya que empacaban todo en el coche de Haruka para el viaje de tres horas.

**"¿Tienes todo?".**

Retiro la cabeza lejos de Michiru para toser.

Era menos tensa luego del día anterior.

**"Suenas mejor que ayer".**

La violinista se metió en el asiento del pasajero.

**"Sí, lo tengo todo. Vayámonos ya, es un largo viaje Ruka". **

La rubia se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró en el asiento trasero, pronto seguida por su bufanda.

**"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Colócatelos de nuevo".**

**"No puedo conducir con el abrigo puesto, siempre me lo quito".**

Se sentó en el lado del conductor y cerró la puerta.

Michiru se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y tomo de nuevo la bufanda.

**"Aquí...". **

Se inclinó hacia delante para poner la bufanda alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

**"Por lo menos quédate con esto".**

Sus manos se desaceleraron mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia.

Su mente empezó a volar de nuevo cuando Haruka cerró la distancia entre ellas.

El beso comenzó tan suave y simple como el primero.

Una vez que la mano enguantada de Haruka se apoyaba en la cadera de la violinista, la pasión se desató entre ellas.

**"Nosotras... Deberíamos... De irnos ya...".**

Haruka habló sin aliento, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar los de su amiga.

Michiru sólo pudo asentir mientras miraba a la rubia poner en marcha el auto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Haruka tomó un sorbo de café, de pie en la cola del supermercado para pagar.

**"¿Segura que no quieres un bocadillo o algo así?".**

Cogió la taza de café de su amiga que pagar por ella también.

**"¿Qué estás mirando?".**

Haruka se rió del deslumbramiento de la mujer más pequeña.

**"Hay algunas personas en tu coche Ruka...".**

La violinista agarró la manga de Haruka para evitar que saliera a la puerta.

**"Cálmate, sólo te están buscando. Están celosos".**

Volvió su atención hacia el empleado para pagar por los dos cafés.

**"Aquí tienes".**

Le entregó el café a su compañera de cuarto antes de apretar la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Ella respiró hondo mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo.

**"¿Puedo asustarlos?".**

Michiru no podía dejar de reír cuando Haruka acerco el pulgar por encima del botón de su alarma.

**"No, no hagas eso, trata de estar en el espíritu navideño. Sólo cortésmente les pedimos que se muevan".**

La rubia hizo un mohín.

**"Tú no eres divertida Michi".**

Ella mantuvo la puerta abierta para la mujer más pequeña la siguió y le abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero.

**"Niño rico malcriado".**

Los dos hombres que estaban sobre el coche comenzaron a reírse de Haruka.

**"Probablemente nunca has tenido que trabajar un día en tu vida ¿no?".**

**"No les hagas caso...".**

Michiru miró profundamente a los ojos verdes azulado de Haruka.

**"Por favor, sólo entra al coche y vámonos de aquí".**

Podía ver la mandíbula apretada de su mejor amiga.

**"No necesitas llevarte de vuelta a la sala de emergencias Ruka".**

Haruka cerró la puerta detrás de Michiru y caminó hacia el lado del conductor.

**"Tu no sabes nada de mi vida amigo. Ahora, si me disculpan tenemos prisa". **

**"Niño mimado con una actitud... ¿Cómo conseguiste un coche como éste, si tu padre no lo compro para ti, o este es el auto de papá?".**

**"Ustedes actúan como si nunca hubieran visto un Ferrari antes".**

Ella empezó a abrir la puerta, pero fue cerrada de inmediato por el chico.

**"Yo sólo quiero irme, no quiero problemas". **

**"Sólo tienes que decirnos cómo tienes este coche. Los niños no hacen coches así como este a menos que se compren para ellos". **

Podía sentir que su sangre comenzaba a hervir por las constantes preguntas que le hacían.

Sabía que no tenía que decirles nada.

**"Lo compré con mi herencia".**

Hablaba en voz baja y solemne.

Se mordió el labio, agradecida que los hombres estaban satisfechos con su respuesta.

Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras ella se subió al vehículo, tratando de ignorar la risa que resonaba en sus oídos.

**"Bastardos".**

Fue todo lo que dijo mientras arranca el vehículo y se puso en marcha para salir de la tienda.

**"¿Estás bien?".**

**"Sí". **

Su respuesta fue cortante.

**"¿Qué te dijeron?". **

**"Me llamaron niño rico malcriado. Y dijeron que este coche debe ser el auto de papá".**

Una vez más se mordió el labio.

**"Bueno, como dijiste en la tienda Ruka, están celosos, eso es todo".**

Dejó que su mano descansara sobre la mano temblorosa de la rubia que estaba en la palanca de cambios.

**"Está bien ahora, se han ido. Estoy aquí para ti".**

**"Lo sé... Yo traté de mantener la calma con ellos... Pero ellos no me dejaron ir". **

**"¿Este es el coche de tu padre?".**

Michiru preguntó en voz baja.

**"No, lo compré cuando tenía 16 años...".**

Su voz se apagó mientras hablaba.

**"Después de que mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico". **

**"Siento oír eso Ruka".**

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de Haruka.

**"¿Cómo eran ellos?". **

Sus ojos no se apartaban de la cara de la rubia.

Ella sonrió cuando la vio empezar a relajarse.

**"Eran increíbles Michi. Tu les hubieras encantado".**

Ella sonrió ante la idea.

**"Me aceptaron a mí. Aceptaron mis opciones en la vida, lo que quería hacer... cosas así". **

**"¿Aceptaron que eres gay?".**

Ella inclinó la cabeza, con ganas de conocer más de su amiga.

**"Al principio eran renuentes. Pero yo era su única hija, cambiaron de opinión una vez que se dieron cuenta de que me podían alejar con sus sentimientos y creencias". **

El motor del coche rugió levemente mientras se movía a una velocidad más baja, debido a la caída de nieve.

**"Nos puede tomar un poco más de tiempo en llegar... a menos que la nieve deje de caer". **

**"Mamá sabe que estamos llegando...". **

**"Háblame de tu madre".**

Ella sonrió mientras miraba a su pasajero por un breve momento antes de llevar los ojos de nuevo a la carretera.

**"¿Y qué hay de tu padre?".**

**"Papá está ahí cuando él quiere, rara la vez que hablo con él o de él".**

Su tono mostró lo que ella realmente sentía por su padre.

**"Como vez no estaba allí cuando yo estaba en el hospital".**

La rubia asintió.

**"Mamá... Ella tiene sus momentos". **

**"¿Qué quieres decir?".**

**"Sólo que... Me sorprendió que ella te allá invitado a la casa. Pero no me sorprendería si ella tiene el sofá preparado para que puedas dormir. Teniendo en cuenta que tenemos una habitación. Creo que todavía está asimilando la amistad que su única hija tiene con... una lesbiana. No me entiendas mal, ella te ama por lo que hiciste para ayudarme. Pero cada vez que hablamos ella me pregunta si tu has intentado algo conmigo".**

Un rubor subió a sus mejillas.

'Si ella supiera...' pensó Michiru, sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras.

**"Ella me renegaría...". **

**"Vamos a asegurarnos de que no sepa ¿verdad?". **

**"Exactamente... Así que... ahora que sé lo que quieres decir con que no has tenido una Navidad real en un tiempo. ¿Qué hay de tu amiga Setsuna?". **

**"Setsuna es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Siempre que nos reunimos para pasar unas vacaciones, sólo terminábamos siendo las dos. Muy raras veces su familia viene a verla. Este año, ella voló a ver a su familia. **

**Si no fuera por eso, probablemente me hubiera pasado este día de fiesta en su casa".**

Michiru pudo oír la tristeza en la voz de Haruka.

**"Hey... mañana, ¿qué tal si te muestro la zona comercial?".**

Ella sonrió.

**"Tengo que conseguir un par de regalos de última hora de todos modos. Me gustaría conseguir algo para tu mama, para darle las gracias por haberme invitado".**

La rubia alcanzó a colocar la mano en el muslo de Michiru.

No se movió durante las siguientes tres horas.

**"Sal en la próxima salida Ruka ¿puedes parar en la tienda, quiero una taza de chocolate caliente?". **

**"Sí, me estoy quedando sin café. Hace demasiado frío para no tenerlo". **

**"Bueno, tu no estarías fría si no te quitaras la chaqueta".**

Michiru la reprendió y la agarro del asiento trasero.

**"Por lo menos póntela para ir a la tienda". **

**"Está bien. Pero cuando regrese al coche me la quito". **

**"Y aun preguntas cómo te enfermaste".**

Abrió la puerta mientras Haruka puso el coche en el aparcamiento.

**"Voy a conseguir mi propia bebida esta vez". **

**"Sí, sí, sí...".**

Haruka sólo sonrió mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el asiento del acompañante y siguió a la mujer más pequeña a la tienda.

**"Agradable y caliente aquí". **

**"Sí... Te dije que te pusieras el abrigo".**

Michiru frunció el ceño y golpeó el brazo de su amiga.

**"Nunca vas a mejorar si no cuidas de ti misma". **

**"Para eso estas tu".**

Ella sonrió y le tomo la mano antes de que golpeara su hombro por segunda vez.

**"Déjame ayudarte con eso".**

Ella agarró el recipiente de espuma de polietileno de tamaño mediano de Michiru y se dirigió a la máquina de chocolate caliente.

**"Pensé que te dije que iba a conseguir mi propia bebida esta vez".**

Se coloco al lado de Haruka, tratando de agarrar el recipiente de sus manos.

**"Estoy en el espíritu navideño. Ahora vete". **

**"Tal vez ya no quiero".**

Ella se quedó cerca, aunque ya no alcanzaba el recipiente.

**"No deberías bromear". **

**"¿En serio?".**

Michiru no podía controlarse a sí misma jalo a Haruka por la parte posterior de la cabeza para besarla profundamente.

Había dudado en cada uno de sus besos.

No estaba segura de lo que sentía por su compañera de piso todavía.

Cada momento que pasaba junto a Haruka sus sentimientos se hacían más fuerte.

**"Ya casi hemos llegado a mi casa".**

Ella susurró mientras cortaba el beso.

**"Entonces vamos a seguir".**

La rubia sonrió y se acercó al mostrador para pagar antes de salir.

No quería nada más que preguntar por qué había estado Michiru encima de ella.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que si tocaba el tema este iba a terminar lo más rápido posible, así que se limitó a sonreír a la otra persona que subió a su vehículo.

**"A partir de aquí, necesito tus instrucciones".**

En pocos minutos se fueron de regreso al camino que conducía hacia la casa de Michiru.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta y las demás historias que he traducido es un honor tanto para mi como para los autores originales tener lectores como ustedes que entienden estas historias. Muchas gracias :sieghart jf, romiharuka, valexia26, marsromina, alexia, momoyo20 y aidan ross. Saludos M.A**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

**"Estoy tan nerviosa... No he visto a tu madre desde... desde entonces".**

Haruka voltio la cabeza para toser.

**"Esta bien Ruka. Si no le agradaras, ella no te habría invitado".**

Alargó la mano para tocar la mejilla de la rubia.

**"Sigues siendo cálida". **

**"Michiru". **

Una mujer mayor salió de la casa y corrió hacia su hija.

**"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?".**

**"Largo".**

La conductora miró a la familia frente a ella.

**"Es bueno verte de nuevo Haruka".**

**"¿Supongo que tu conducías?".**

Se volvió hacia el coche.

**"Me sorprende que hallas llegado en ese carro y con este clima". **

**"He conducido en peores condiciones meteorológicas".**

La tensión estaba entre ellas.

**"Mamá necesitamos colocar nuestras cosas dentro, hace frío aquí y Haruka sigue enferma".**

El tiempo de Michiru era perfecto.

Su madre estaba agradecida por lo que Haruka había hecho, pero odiaba el hecho de que su hija era amiga de ella.

**"Tienes que mantenerte cálida Ruka, es la única manera que te mejores antes de la fiesta de Navidad". **

**"¿Fiesta de Navidad?".**

Preguntó ella mientras agarraba su bolso.

**"Mamá hace una fiesta en Nochebuena. Ella invita a algunos familiares y algunos amigos de su trabajo".**

Cogió su propia bolsa.

**"¿Dónde dormirá Haruka?". **

**"Tengo el futón preparado en el estudio para ella". **

**"¿Un futón? Va a ser como estar con Setsuna. Siempre tenía que dormir en su futón". **

**"¿Es Setsuna tu novia?". **

**"No mamá, no lo es. Setsuna es su mejor amiga".**

La aguamarina llevó a Haruka al estudio.

Cerró la puerta tras de ellas.

**"Silencio...".**

Haruka apenas tuvo la oportunidad de colocar su equipaje en el suelo antes de que fuera golpeada en el futón.

**"¿Qué pasa si entra...".**

La rubia trató de defenderse ante unos labios que se estrellaron contra los de ella.

El golpe en la puerta hizo que las dos se separaran.

**"¿Ustedes están bien ahí dentro?". **

**"Me estoy asegurando de que Ruka este bien instalada ella necesita descansar un poco". **

**"Está bien... tengo que hablar contigo cuando hayas terminado".**

Pasos resonaban en el suelo de madera mientras se alejaba.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo Michi?".**

Haruka finalmente se enfrentó a ella.

**"No... no lo sé".**

Miró hacia abajo.

**"Lo siento mucho...".**

Rápidamente salió de la habitación.

'¿Por qué no la detengo?

Haruka se puso de nuevo en el colchón delgado y miro al techo.

Apoyó la mano en su frente y cayó profundamente en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Cada momento que estaba despierta, pensamientos de Michiru inundaban su mente.

* * *

**"¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo?". **

**"¿Por qué no fue a casa de su familia?". **

Mai miró a Michiru.

**"Ella no tiene familia madre. Todo lo que tiene es a su mejor amiga Setsuna".**

Michiru frunció el ceño ante su madre.

**"¿Por qué la invitaste?". **

**"Por la forma en la que hablabas. Sentí que era la única manera que tendría para hacerte venir a casa. Parece que ustedes dos han estado muy unidas".**

Mai frunció el ceño.

**"Ella es mi mejor amiga". **

**"¿Están durmiendo juntas?". **

**"¿Qué?".**

La pregunta le sorprendió.

**"¿Eso es un sí?". **

**"Mamá, compartimos una habitación y sólo somos amigas. Eso es todo". **

Mai miró a la mujer más joven.

**"Confío en que no me mentirias". **

**"Yo no... Yo voy a ir a acostarme un rato. Fue un viaje largo con nieve y sólo quiero descansar".**

* * *

**Nochebuena **

* * *

**"¿Puedo hablarte un momento?". **

Michiru tiró suavemente de la manga de su amiga.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio la expresión en su cara.

**"¿Está todo bien Michi?". **

**"¿Podemos salir un momento?". **

**"Sí... por supuesto".**

Ambas bebieron su vino mientras iban al porche trasero.

**"No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que llegamos aquí. Ni siquiera cuando nos fuimos de compras". **

Cerró la puerta.

**"Todo ha sido tan agitado en los últimos días". **

**"Tú me confundes Ruka".**

Ella cambió de tema.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?".**

Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó a Michiru aproximarse.

**"Desde el momento en que te vi en el ascensor me sentí atraída por ti".**

Ella miró hacia otro lado, en un intento de recordar sus pensamientos.

**"Incluso después de que me enteré de que eras una mujer... Esos sentimientos no se detuvieron".**

Ella tomó la copa de vino de la mano de su compañera y la puso junto con la suya en la barandilla.

**"Tengo esta extraña sensación cada vez que te veo Ruka...". **

Su voz se apagó cuando la rubia se inclinó para besarla.

**"Fue sólo a partir de lo que te ocurrió que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Michi".**

Cayeron en otro beso que no terminó hasta que la aguamarina se estremeció.

**"Tenemos que volver a entrar".**

Ninguna de las dos quería poner fin a su momento a solas.

Había sido la primera vez desde que llegaron a la casa.

Ellas hicieron su camino de regreso a la sala.

**"¡Mira esto! Justo debajo del muérdago".**

Una voz llegó por encima de la multitud.

**"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?". **

**"Ellas no pueden besarse las dos son chicas". **

Mai gritó en señal de protesta.

**"Es sólo por diversión Mai, relajate". **

**"Creo que la mitad de ellos están borrachos".**

Michiru se rió.

**"Tienes que ser muy rápida...". **

Haruka murmuró y se inclinó para darle a su amiga un muy ligero, y corto beso.

Antes de que ella se alejara, y le susurro.

**"Haz que se crean que estas enojada...".**

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento antes de hablar de nuevo.

**"Ven a dormir conmigo esta noche".**

Le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar en el estudio.

Michiru se sonrojo fuertemente pero pronto frunció el ceño, esforzándose para dedicarle una mirada amarga.

**"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?".**

Por mucho que ella no quería, se limpió los labios con la manga de su suéter.

**"Me voy a la cama".**

Ella subió a su habitación.

Esperando que su estallido pudiera hacer que las personas comenzaran a irse.

Efectivamente, de pie en la parte superior de la escalera, escuchó como la gente empezó a despedirse de su madre.

'Buen trabajo Michi'.

Haruka habló para sí misma mientras escuchaba a las personas que salían.

Nadie esperaría después de que Michiru salió corriendo después del beso.

Era casi media hora después antes de que Mai entrara a llamar a la puerta de Michiru.

**"Espero que estés bien cariño. Traté de evitar que te hicieran eso... ¿Michi?".**

Ella abrió la puerta y le sonrió a su hija dormida.

**"Hablare contigo en la mañana".**

'Finalmente.'

Se puso de pie una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Silenciosamente se coló en el estudio.

Ella no toco al tiempo que abría la puerta del estudio.

**"Has venido".**

Haruka se sentó, su manta cayo a sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto una camiseta suelta.

**"Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendrías".**

Se levantó.

**"Me sorprendió cuando me pediste que durmiera contigo".**

La rubia se inclinó para besar a su amiga.

El beso pronto se apasionó.

La mano de Haruka nerviosamente desató la bata que le estaba negando su entrada asía el cuerpo de Michiru.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Michiru.

**"¿Estás segura?".**

Los ojos de Haruka se encontraron con los suyos.

**"Sí... Yo confío en ti".**

Ella permitió que la colocará en el futón para caer en otro beso largo y ardiente.

* * *

buenas regrese y quise hacerlo con la continuacion de esta historia espero actualizar semanal si dios me lo permite cuidense y gracias por leer n.n M.A:)


End file.
